The Hidden Secret
by Maizz
Summary: He's hiding out in my house for the whole summer. You'd think that'd be easy, right? To tell you the truth, by the end of the summer I was totally worn out.


Disclaimer: Don't own GA! Although I own the plot :)

Chapter 1

The Hidden Secret

* * *

"Hotaru, when does school end?" Mikan whispered into Hotaru's ear impatiently. Her finger nails are tapping impatiently on the wooden desk, with a scowl plastered on her face. While the teacher was still teaching about the lesson, all she could think was getting out of the 'hellhole' also called school and going home. She can finally get a three month break from school, also called summer.

"3 minutes, idiot," Hotaru whispered back to Mikan, obviously annoyed, rolling her eyes with no particular expression on her face.

"God, you don't have to call me an idio-" Mikan said getting cut off by the bell. Her face brightened up. She stood up, making the chair fall to the ground, grabbing Hotaru by the wrist and dragging her off out of the class room while everyone else just stared at the two run off from the class room — and of course the teacher was telling them not to run.

"Slow down," Hotaru ordered her. She was practically off the ground and being waved in the air getting dragged by Mikan.

"Come on Hotaru! Don't be such a poo-head!" Mikan said gleefully.

"Poo-head, really?" Hotaru said giving up with a sigh, and let her friend drag her off to – god knows where – and off to do god knows what. "This is just sad."

Too excited that Mikan was out and free from school, she replied, "It sure is, Hotaru!"

"Why do you have to do this every freaking year?" Hotaru asked Mikan annoyed, while kicking a pile of dirt.

"It's a tradition we've been doing ever since first grade, plus it's fun watching burning backpacks!" Mikan yelled, holding a fist up in the air. They both were currently at a graveyard. There were lots of old, gray, headstones around every corner. It was scary especially at night. You hear things around these places that aren't very fun to hear. She could feel the air get heavier and colder outside. The sun was gone out of sight and it was night time. They both dropped the backpacks onto the ground. Mikan took a lighter out and set the backpacks on fire. They just stared at the fire and sat on the ground, talking for a couple hours until it was late night.

"Well, we're finished here." Hotaru took out a small fire extinguisher. "That was stupid like every year," Hotaru told Mikan staring at the burned backpacks.

"It's traditional," Mikan stated.

"I'm going home," Hotaru said. Before Mikan could turn around and reply, she found Hotaru's back already walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" Mikan yelled over. Hotaru stopped in her tracks for a couple of seconds so she could catch up to her. "This place gives me the creeps!"

"It's a _graveyard_. What did you expect; a fair with little kids running around hopping on moon-bounces?" Hotaru sarcastically drawled.

"Noooo," Mikan said in an obnoxious tone. Before Mikan could finish her sentence, Hotaru hyped, "Rhetorical question, dumbass."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied nonchalantly. "Ahh, since it does already late do you want to sleep over my place?" Mikan asked already half way up climbing the rusty graveyard fence.

Once they jumped to the other side of the fence, Hotaru dusted her skirt off and replied, "No, I'm going to my cousin's place tomorrow for the week," Hotaru explained, "and didn't Hyuuga come back from his Europe tour or something?"

"Yup, he said that he would be visiting soon," Mikan said frowning, "and then he said that he was really busy and his manager won't let even let him come and visit anytime soon."

"I agree with his manager. After all, he's a model, musician, athlete, and dancer. He's a natural with the public and the higher class has high affections for him," Hotaru started explaining. "He doesn't have extra time to spare."

"Yeah, but _you're_ Hotaru Imai and you have a much harder job; yet you're still here—and I still don't get how you can have a business at the age of sixteen—not the point!"

Hotaru's eyes gleamed proudly at her accomplishment. "We'll talk about business later, but Hyuuga has some major departments he has to accomplish to keep his status in check. You, an idiot, will not get this."

"But _he's_ the one to make the decisions! They can't _force_ him to do anything. It's a free country!"

"Have you heard the news?" Hotaru asked Mikan, changing topics. Mikan raised an eyebrow and replied with, "No."

"Hyuuga packed and ran away from home. The only thing that was left behind a note that said, 'I'll be gone the whole summer. I've gone to an idiot's place.'."

"He ran away," Mikan said surprised by the fact. She narrowed her eyes and repeated mortified, "to and idiot's place. . ."

"That's what I heard," Hotaru replied.

"Nehh!," she groaned out. "He goes to an idiots place, but he doesn't go see me?"

"I'll give you a hint of where he's off too," Hotaru said as Mikan's eyes gleamed. "Hint: you can be very stupid sometimes." Mikan narrowed her eyes together.

"That's not a hint, Hotaru," Mikan darkly mumbled under her breath. "And my grades are great," she huffed arrogantly.

Hotaru let out a yawn. "I got to go back. See ya," she said impassively as Mikan watched her back falter as she walked farther and farther away.

* * *

When I got home I saw the whole house was dim and all the lights were off. That would mean my parents had another business meeting and were coming home late around ten. I proceeded to the door, and checked all my pockets, found the key and opened the door.

I heard some creeks and the noise you get from footsteps walking on wooden floor. All I could tell you was I was beyond terrified. But I just ignored the sound coming from upstairs. Last time I thought someone broke into the house I called 911, called Natsume, and yelled at him for not knowing the FBI's number. I just need to get some sleep.

I went upstairs locked my bedroom door and took out my night clothes in my drawers and changed my clothes. I wore a white spaghetti strap tank top and some gray shorts. I turned my attention to my closet. I heard a loud thumping noise coming from there. I froze for a couple seconds. My heart rate went up as fast as I could blink.

I slowly went under my bed to take out a baseball bat, and a tennis racket. I cautiously stepped near the closet door as slowly as I could.

I opened the closet and staggered backwards. There sat a sixteen year old boy. The boy had messy, silky, jet-black hair. He had the glowing, freakish red eyes like none others have seen. His skin was white as snow and simply flawless. The boy was wearing just a plain white T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He sure knew how to work that shirt and those pair of shorts. _Damn_. And of course it's Natsume.

I dropped the baseball bat and the racket. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FREAKIN' JUSES CHRIST ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He stood up dusting his jeans off and walked out of the closet.

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked me smirking one of those original smirks he had. "And I came all the way from home to see you? And this is what I get: a screaming _thing_ in my face?" I could tell he was enjoying my shocked face.

"_How_—_When_ — _Closet_ — _Here_ — _What_?" Everything hit me like a bolt of lightning and the questions in my mind were going too fast for me that I couldn't help but say it all in a jumble.

"Alright let me explain," he said sitting on my bed. "I couldn't have _people_ following me so I made it look like I ran away and I snuck out of the Hyuuga household. My manager and dad won't let me go either." He scratched his head trying to put the right words together. "It was kind of like a last resort plan."

He snuck out of the Hyuuga household. To get out of the front door and past the front gates—that alone—was complicated. It was really easier said than done. The time I got sick at the Hyuuga's, they made me stick to the bed—wasn't allowed to even walk.

I used a good five minutes. I used my good five minutes to stare at him in complete, utter shock.

He waved his hand in front of me. "Earth to Polka."

"What?" I asked him snapping out of my daze. I tackled him on to my bed. "You – wait – " I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. "You didn't make it look like you ran away. You actually ran away, Natsume! Nobody knows where you are."

"You do."

"Doesn't count!" I touched my face and sighed. I looked up to Natsume and grinned. "You're ridiculous but it's good to see you again, Natsume – and where are you going to stay? You are not staying in my room, right?" I almost paled when I remember about the sleepover Natsume and I had when we were ten. All I can say is that night proved that he was the biggest pervert I have ever met. "Think of all the things you can do to me!" I said having a minor panic attack.

"Just hide me from your parents as much as you can. If they find out I'm here they'll probably tell my dad and my manager."

"Fine," I mumbled, "and no harassing or putting worms in my bed—that was _disgusting. _I already got a lot of that before," I told him. I heard the garage open and close, signaling my mom and dad were home. I heard two voices out the window, mostly I could hear stuff about sushi, work, and my dad saying stupid stuff, like how sushi is so yummy.

"Mikan honey, were home!" I heard my Mom call me. "And your dads very excited today!"

"I bought sushi and sparklers. Woo!" I heard my dad yell ecstatically. "I've never eaten it before. I can't believe how long I've been missing out. And hurry up; I wanna play with the sparklers!"

"Coming!" I replied loudly out the door. Quickly turning myself around, I looked at Natsume. I threw my hands in the air, yelling, "Hide somewhere!"

"Not until you tell me you missed me and hug me," He told me smirking. "While you're at it, give me a kiss."

"I _will_ admit that I've missed you and I'll hug you later, pervert. But I am never going to kiss you out of my own free will!" I hastily yelled at him. "What do you take me as? An idiot?"

"Actually, yes," he said taking steps closer and closer as I stepped backwards, until my back reached my wall. His arms trapped me making sure that I couldn't escape, his fit body was pressed on my body, and his hot breath was breathing down my neck. He was indeed, a true perverted man, and he was doing something. He always harassed me when we were 12 and 13, and that's when his hormones kicked up. Now he was 15 and I was in for it, big time. If I let him stay with me in the same room, he _will_ do t_hings_ to me.

"Alright you pervert, get your hands off me!" I half whispered and yelled at him. He didn't listen and only stared at me. "Did you hear me?"

"Do you want me to stay here or do you want me to leave?" He asked me, seriously this time. Which meant, what I say is going to apply.

"Well, stay here of course," I mumbled out. "I haven't seen you in a while." I patted his shoulder.

"Alright then tell me you missed me, give me a hug, and give me a kiss or I'll leave" He said smirking. Damn, I really wanted to punch him.

"I'm not doing any off them!" I yelled back angrily.

"Alright then I'm leaving," he said walking to the window, and stopped there. He was just bluffing but . . . since it would damage his ego, might as well.

"Fine," I mumbled. I ran speedily over to him, tackling him to the ground, with my arms around his waist on the ground, and I heard his head bang against the floor. I smirked.

"What the fuck! That hurt like hell," Natsume yelled, groaning. His head fell against my hard, wooden floor. I, for once, feel very proud of myself for tackling someone to the ground.

"_That_ was your hug. Serves you right." I told him evilly laughing as I got off him. "But I'm not giving you a kiss." with that, he smirked.

"I'll get it soon. Don't worry," he said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, _Please. _You're not getting it." I heard foots steps running up the stairs and my eyes widened. Out of panic, I grabbed Natsume and shoved him into the closet, quickly shutting the closet door. I let out a breath and leaned back against the closet door. And right on cue, that's when my dad came in my room. Of course he would look suspicious; he probably heard lots of slams and thumps. His head turned right, and then left, scanning my room fully. When he saw nothing, he began speaking.

"Did you hear something?" My dad said sighing. "I could swear I heard voices, and it sounded a lot like….Natsume. Weird, right?"

"Yup! That's _reeeeaaally_ weird! Natsume here? God, dad, you're funny. Well you should go skedaddle downstairs!"

"I never knew I was such a comedian," he said proudly. "Well, I'm going to eat dinner, come down soon!"

"Yup!" I gleefully exclaimed. "Now, you just head down stairs." I started pushing him out the door.

"I didn't know you wanted me out of your room so badly." He pouted.

"I just have my monthly." I said. "So get out _now_." Menstruation makes any man run.

"I'm going to go now. K, bye,_"_ he said in a rush and practically running out of my room.

And with that, he was out. I locked the main bedroom door and walked to my closet, opened the door and saw Natsume smirking at me.

"You're having your monthly?" he asked. _Oh god_. "I wouldn't want to get near you. You're pretty feisty when you're on it," he bluntly stated_._

"Shut up!" I yelled at him taking a seat on my bed. "I only said that out_ loud_ so my dad would go away," I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Just because you said that out loud to get rid of your dad doesn't mean it's not true." He said slowly getting up, and out of the closet.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you _so_ into my _periods?_"

"'Cause you always made me go on your tampon runs, remember?" He said scowling at the memory. "Those were the worst days I have _ever_ experienced in my life. Do you know what the cashier kept telling me? He told me that I don't look like someone who has a vagina." I think I almost died laughing.

* * *

For the next couple hours they talked about many things. Things they missed out during the year they weren't together. They were after all- best friends from when they were born. They had missed out so many things on each other's lives for the past year, and the conversation they were having was like a fill in.

"I can't believe it!" Mikan screamed with big-eyes. "You know _Hayate Matsudaira_ and _Rui Amane!_"

"Ya," he said dryly. Mikan had her back against the wall, sitting on the bed, and Natsume's head was resting on her lap.

"God, I saw your latest movie – well, your dad – but you helped make it," Mikan said gleefully. "It was really good!"

"Yeah, I know," He said with that devilish smirk plastered on his face. "I'm naturally perfect."

"You're so full of yourself," Mikan said frowning as she hit Natsume's head playfully.

He groaned out in pain. "That hurt."

Yuka knocked on the door a couple of times. "Mikan," Yuka called, knocking on the door, "can I come in?"

Her eyes shot up, and all Natsume did was putting that famous smirk on his face and looked over to Mikan for a plan. She did the first thing that came into her mind. She pushed Natsume down on the bed and then lay on top of him. She then got the blanket to cover both bodies, and put lots of pillows around her, to cover Natsume. And she unconsciously ended up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Come in!" Mikan called.

"Mikan I want to talk to you about something." Yuka said walking in the door, then taking the chair from her chair, turned it, and sat in it facing Mikan from a distance. Yuka began by clearing her throat. "You're turning older and more mature every day."

"Yes?" Mikan asked questionably. "And?"

She threw me a box of condoms and pills.

"Have fun with those," she said happily and left without another word.

She just threw some condoms and left. Just like that. _She is so drunk_, ran through Mikan's head.

So she practically gave her permission to screw around with people. That was Mikan's mother when she is drunk.

Natsume poked a head out of the comforter and stared at Mikan, the box of condoms, and then the pills. There was only awkward silence between the both of them. Mikan was on top of him—at night—with the lights turned off—and next to me was a box of condoms—and pills. How awkward is that?

"So…" Natsume said breaking the weird silence. "Wanna use the condoms? There is a box full of them." And with that he got a slap and a punch.

"PERV!" Mikan yelled while her face was turning pink.

He started laughing. "Calm down, I was just joking." Natsume said smirking, "But, then again, it would be fun."

"You're disgusting!" Mikan yelled and Natsume just chuckled.

"Hey, wanna get something to eat?" Mikan asked. "I'm starving."

"Sure," he said, and we tip toed our way down stairs.

"You still eat your ramen so—" He stopped to think what word would fit best. "—awkwardly—You practically put your face _in_ the soup and then eat it. Who does that?"

"Well, I do!" she retorted digging into her meal again.

"I meant a _human_ who does that."

"If I'm not human can I be from Jupiter?" Mikan said gleefully. "Wait, wait! I want to be from Saturn. Which planet has that big ring around it?"

"Idiot," he said sighing. "You know you just admitted that you're not human."

"Well, I might as well get used to being called an idiot, stupid, and my underwear pattern, so typical," she said gobbling the noodles down. "how—duf—yu—eef—so fass—?"

"No stupid, it's how do _you_ eat so _slowly_?" Natsume said sighing, miraculously understanding what she was saying, and looking at Mikan gobble her food, while he already ate, cleaned, and put the bowl in the sink, and now was waiting for Mikan to finish up because it was very late, around 3 a.m.

"Oh, shut up and let me finish my ramen!"

"Alright. Alright, calm the hell down." He said tapping his fingers against the table. "Where's the little twerp?"

"You mean Youchi?" She said rubbing her temples. "Don't even get me started with him, he's like a devil in disguise and plays the role of my brother."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"He put my bra on his head and danced around in it, and once filled it with jelly. He blackmailed me into doing all the chores. He drew on the walls and somehow he managed me to end up with the box of crayons in my hand and I got all the blame!" Mikan yelled frustrated. "He is a pure evil genius devil and he's sent from hell to destroy my life."

"He's gotten more evil than last time. Good kid, very good."

"Well, aren't you just _soooooo _encouraging. I liked it better when you were quiet!" Mikan said, and Natsume only sent a small scowl her way. "And I am human."

"Whatever, you say." He said giving up. "I'm going to sleep soon, so _eat_. _Now_"

"What if I don't want to?" Mikan asked, trying to be all –high-and-mighty.

"You really want to know what I would do to you." Natsume asked putting his elbow on the table and his hand on his cheek, with his devilish smirk, which made Mikan very uncomfortable.

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "What would you do?"

"Let me just say," Natsume said nearing his face closer to Mikan's ear, and whispered, "by the time next week is over, the box of condoms would be already finished."

Mikan blinked, she realized what he meant, her jaw dropped but she didn't say a word. Instead she zoomed off into her room. She knew that was coming sooner or later.

"Hook, line & sinker," Natsume said laughin and then headed upstairs into her room.

"You sleep on the floor." Mikan said coldly, pointing to the ground. "Got it?"

"I'm the guest, I sleep on the bed," he said annoyed. "And _you _sleep on the ground."

"That's _my _bed!" Mikan yelled. "_I_ sleep in it."

"_I_ just got here. _I_ sleep on the bed."

"You know what, _fine_!" Mikan yelled. "I _will_ sleep on the ground, since the _great_ Natsume Hyuuga doesn't sleep on the ground!" She dragged some comforters and some blankets. Mikan set her small bed on the ground. A few blankets on the ground for her to lie on, the comforter on top, and turned the lights off. All while, Natsume just watched her do her thing.

About a half-hour later, Mikan was dozed off, and was about to fall sleep. She turned her body, to get into a better sleeping position, and bumped into something. Something, soft and warm, she thought it was just a pillow, so she wrapped her legs around –what she calls a pillow, and wrapped her arms around it. But, she soon realized that it wasn't a pillow.

How? Because pillows don't exactly touch your butt…and also squeeze it. No. pillows definitely do _not_ do that.

Mikan yelped and you can tell it was him. "Natsume…" she said gritting her teeth together. "Get your hand of my butt," she commanded sharply. He did as he was told and removed his hand.

"And why are you down here?" She asked, looking up at him. All she saw was him looking directly at her.

"I never got my kiss," he said smirking.

"Oh, shut up," Mikan scowled. "You're not getting it anytime soon."

"We'll see about that."

"In your dreams," Mikan said turning her back against Natsume the, snuggling herself into the comforters. "I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." Natsume didn't say anything. Instead he went under the covers too, and snaked both of his arms around Mikan's waist, pulling her closer, her back against his chest. Natsume smiled because, instead of Mikan pulling back, she put her hand over his own, and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan asked quietly.

"Yea?" He said.

"We're going shopping tomorrow," Mikan said smirking.

"Oh, great," Natsume said sarcastically. "I would love to see you go try on a bra. That's the only reason I'll go."

"Perv," Mikan mumbled then idiotically smiled to herself with one reason in mind. It was good to have him back.

And with that, he tightened his grip on her waist and they both fell asleep.

* * *

- Maizz

A/N: I rewrote the small things. . . after two years and . . oh my god. . .Re-reading this makes me cringe of all the sappiness. I don't even know how I wrote this. I'll still continue this though. Leave me review :)


End file.
